The Harley and the Ivy
This is how The Harley and the Ivy goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Harley in the Botanical Gardens Poison Ivy: Are you sure that's what you saw? Harley Quinn: Sure, positive, and certain, Ivy. gets down from her plant Harley Quinn: The new Justice bozos just zapped the old Justice bozos clean away! Poison Ivy: But the news says that-- Harley Quinn: The news! You don't understand, Red. We here's the bad guys, but they're the worst guys. walks circles around her Harley Quinn: If Mistah J wasn't banged up in Arkham, he'd figure out how to get rid of those frauds. out the box Ah, Boxy. You's all I gots to remember Mistah J by. Poison Ivy: There, there, honey. You can stay for as long as you like. they hear something Killer Frost, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Mac arrive Captain Boomerang: I reckon she's in here. takes the lead others follow him they see Harley Captain Boomerang: Good day, Harley love. see vines Captain Boomerang: Flaming vines! It's chopping with them. cuts the vines groans and screams cuts more vines Poison Ivy: Get out! attacks the team cuts Ivy's plants helps out vine grabs Harley Harley Quinn: I'll protect you, Harl. protects Harley Harley Quinn: Ivy, wait! is dragged away turns to face them Poison Ivy: Prepare to face the might of Mother Nature! No one tries to uproot a friend of Poison Ivy's. Deadshot: Nice going, Boomerang. You got a real way with people, you know that. Mac Grimborn: Time for... Time Force! into the Gold Time Force Ranger clears the air Poison Ivy: Let's clear the air, shall we? gas appears Deadshot: Toxic gas. Everyone clear out. clears out gates close they battle Ivy gains more power Deadshot: Wait. Did our new friend just absorb that energy? Killer Frost: Yes, I've seen it happen. Last time he did it, he gained new powers. Captain Boomerang: New powers? Mac Grimborn: Chrono Sabers! his Chrono Sabers gains the power of super strength throws a heavy thing at Ivy time strikes Ivy gets up weakly attempt to strike when Catwoman stops them Catwoman: What is going on? Captain Boomerang: Well, we came here, then Sheila went all-- Catwoman: Save it. down and tends to Ivy Ivy, you okay? nods her head Catwoman: Harley, did any of these fools tell you why we're here? Mac Grimborn: To take her to the press. We'll expose those fake heroes. Harley Quinn: Wait. You believe me? Killer Frost: Yes, of course. We found out those fakers are actually called the Crime Syndicate. Grid and Deathstorm arrive Deathstorm: We've been looking for you, clown! skates around, but Grid gets her fly away Captain Boomerang: Well, ain't that just a dingo's dinner! chuckles looks at him and Deathstorm are flying with Harley Deathstorm: We got the witness, boss. is dropped with Ultraman Harley Quinn: You can't do this to me! I got proof that you zapped the Justice League! Ultraman: I believe I have the proof, right here. out her phone Harley Quinn: My phone! [Ultraman moves it from her Ultraman: All I want to know is that why I sent my friends to get you. Did you make any copies? Harley Quinn: Copies? No, of course not! Ultraman: That's good for us, and extremely bad for you. team arrives Captain Boomerang: Heads up, you drongo! knocks down Ultraman he rescues Harley turns to them Harley Quinn: How did you know? Poison Ivy: Mac's Badge. Catwoman: It led us to your location. Are you okay? Harley Quinn: Yes. smiles looks to Mac, Catwoman, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, and Rookie Harley Quinn: Thank you, Time Ranger, Catwoman, Deadshot, and Captain Boomerang and... the Rookie Whatever your name is. The Rookie: It's Rookie. Harley Quinn: That'd be a neato name! Deathstorm, and Grid appear freezes them Catwoman: Go! We'll hold them off! run off reluctantly follows Mac Grimborn: How are we gonna expose the Crime Syndicate? [